A Tolerable Partner
by NightFuryofGallifrey
Summary: The ball hadn't been thrown for him technically. But Loki knew better. He was now of the marrying age. And since everyone knew Thor wasn't likely to settle down anytime soon, their parents had turned on Loki. Pre-Thor one-shot, Loki/Sigyn.


**A/N:** Hey everyone! So, it was a complete accident, but recently I started shipping Loki and Sigyn, really very hard. XD This takes place Pre-Thor, and is actually quite different than I imagine Loki and Sigyn met normally, but I couldn't resist. :) Nice thing about Sigyn is that there is unlimited ways to imagine her...

And yes, the title is a Pride and Prejudice reference. ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Marvel, or any of the characters within. If I did, Loki would have his own movie, Thor would have a third movie, and Sigyn would be in the MCU.

* * *

There was only one place in the Nine Realms Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, did not want to be.

And that was right here.

Loki stood as close to the fringes of the ballroom as he could, his disinterested gaze flickering over the mingling, dancing and flirting Asgardian nobles. He pressed his lips together, though other than that, his face gave away no indication of displeasure or how desperately he wanted to make his escape.

But it's hard to escape when you are the guest of honor.

The ball hadn't been thrown for him _technically_. But Loki knew better. He was now of the marrying age. And since everyone knew Thor wasn't likely to settle down anytime soon, their parents had turned on Loki.

Across the vast room, his mother caught his gaze and gave him a look that was both reproachful and encouraging.

_I'm not moving from this spot until this is over_, Loki sent her, his mind's voice flat. He had already evaded quite a few young ladies who seemed to be more than interested in trying to get an offer to dance out of him, and he wasn't going to dish out any on his own.

_We will see_, Frigga returned in a vaguely amused tone that slightly alarmed Loki. He noticed her catch Thor's attention and spoke a few words to him. Thor looked up, directly at Loki and grinned.

Loki let a soft curse fall from his lips, rewarding him a disapproving glare from a nearby elderly courtier that under usual circumstances he may have found amusing. Now however, he was too busy slowly edging back around a table of refreshments with the hopes of losing his brother. He regretted the promise he'd made to his mother to not use magic during the party; now would have been the perfect time to disappear literally.

Instead, he would have to use stealth. Turning his back on his rapidly approaching brother, he wove through the edge of the crowd, making his way to the other side of the room where he hoped he could stake out over there until he was noticed again.

He wasn't so lucky.

"Loki!"

Loki froze as he heard Thor call his name. He let out a tense sigh, knowing there was no chance for escape now. He would have to face them.

He turned slowly, keeping his face emotionless. "Yes, brother?"

Thor had a dark-haired young woman in tow with him, and he wore an infuriating smile on his face that clearly gave away what he was doing. "Brother, I would like you to meet the Lady Aelmia."

Lady Aelmia curtsied deeply, her already rather daring neckline dipping lower. Loki swallowed back a sigh of annoyance as he bowed in return. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"And it is a honor to finally meet you, my lord," Aelmia returned, her voice light and airy. "I have heard so much about you."

"Have you now?" Loki's gaze flickered to Thor, wondering if he was going to leave and give him a chance to dump the lady and make his escape, or if he was going to stay and ensure the conversation actually went somewhere. He didn't look like he was leaving any time soon, so Loki bit back another sigh. "Tell me, what have you heard? Nothing of much interest I'd imagine."

Aelmia looked slightly thrown off for a moment, though to her credit, she recovered her smooth demeanor quickly. "On the contrary, my lord. I find you to be _very_ interesting," she said coyly, smiling to reveal a set of perfectly white teeth.

"Please, go on," Loki said, his voice flat. "What about me do you find interesting?"

There was a flicker of unsurity in Aelmia's blue eyes and she paused for only a moment's hesitation, but it was then that Loki utterly dismissed her in his mind. "I have heard you are very skilled in magic," she said, her smile never once disappearing. Loki wasn't quite sure, but he could have sworn she actually batted her eyelashes at him. "Perhaps you could show me one of your tricks?"

Now she had lost Loki completely. He smiled tightly at her. "I think not," he replied coolly. "I can't imagine you would find anything I could do of much interest. Perhaps you would be more interested in a dance?" He held out his hand.

Aelmia's smile widened and she curtsied again before accepting his hand. "Of course, my lord."

"Excellent." Loki turned abruptly, tapping the shoulder of the nearest lord, feeling a twinge of satisfaction when he noticed how old and frankly unattractive he was. "Hello," he said politely. "I believe this young lady is interested in a dance." He quickly transferred Aelmia's hand to the one of the elderly lord. "Don't be shy, off you go." He bowed. "It was a _pleasure_ to meet you, Lady Aelmia."

He didn't wait to see whether or not the newly arranged couple actually danced, instead turning his back on them and casually walked away, not caring how rude he seemed.

"Loki!" Thor hurried to catch up with his brother, taking his arm. His smile had disappeared. "That was uncalled for."

"Was it?" Loki looked at him. "I don't recall asking to be matched up with a dancing partner. Aelmia was, so I gave her one. I know he was a few years her elder, but since title and fortune is all she would be looking for, I imagine they will hit it off quite nicely."

"Loki!" Thor's tone was nearly reproachful now.

Loki shrugged off his brother's arm. He didn't care if he seemed rude or unmannerly any longer, he was tired and wanted nothing more than to get out of this stifling room. "Thor, I appreciate your concern, but believe it or not, I want _nothing_ to do with any of this, so I would appreciate it even more if you would let me alone until this is all over."

Thor's frown hadn't gone away, but a glimpse of that infuriating smile flickered at the corner of his mouth. "But Loki, you have to dance with at least someone tonight."

"No, I do not," Loki returned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm…"

"Going somewhere?"

Loki sighed internally at the voice behind him, but he turned to face her, a smile plastered on his face. "Mother, I was just…"

Frigga had her eyebrows raised and a faint smile quirked at the corner of her mouth. "Just picking out a dance partner, I believe."

Loki let the smile drop. "Was I?"

Frigga smiled. "Yes, I think you were." She touched her son's arm gently. "Try to at least enjoy yourself, Loki."

_If I was enjoying myself I wouldn't be here_, Loki thought sourly, though aloud he only sighed. "Mother…"

"Do it for me, Loki." Frigga continued to smile, then looked out at the sea of people. "There are plenty of eligible young ladies out there, and I'm sure you could find one tolerable enough for one dance."

Loki sighed again. "I doubt it," he murmured.

"Either you choose, or I will." Frigga looked at him again, her smile that could be extremely infuriating sometimes still there.

"Fine." Loki scanned the crowd, finally nodding at a random girl across the room. "Her."

Frigga's smile widened. "Well, then, go on," she prodded, gently pushing him forward.

"I think I'll take a drink first if you don't mind," Loki said dryly. "I might need the strength." He slipped away from his mother and brother towards the table of refreshments against the far wall. One of the attendants filled a goblet of wine for him and he took it, sipping at it as he watched his brother and mother over the top of the goblet until their attention was momentarily averted.

Setting down the goblet quickly, Loki slipped behind the table and towards a large tapestry. He knew behind it there was a small space that would serve as a suitable hiding place for the time being.

Making sure no one saw him, Loki lifted the tapestry and backed inside, letting it fall closed as he moved back, his hands out behind him, expecting to feel the wall any moment.

To his complete and utter surprise, instead of the cold stone of the wall, his hands brushed up against something warm and that felt like silk.

A small squeak of surprise came from behind him, and Loki whirled around as best he could in the cramped quarters, his eyes widening slightly as his gaze settled on a young woman who looked as surprised as he felt.

"My lord," she gasped, trying to curtsy in the small space. "I – I am sorry…"

"No, no, it's fine," Loki said, recovering quickly and trying to move back to give the young woman as much room as he could. "I am sorry; I did not realize anyone was in here."

She gave a tight smile. "It was a little suffocating out there," she admitted softly. A wry smile tugged at her face. "Although it's not much better in here, there are fewer people. Or there were."

Loki felt himself return the smile. "I know what you mean. What is your name?"

"Lady Sigyn," she replied, attempting to curtsy again.

Loki placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her, a small laugh escaping. "Don't keep trying that. It really isn't working in here."

Sigyn laughed as well and she straightened, brushing a section of gold hair behind her ear. "No, I suppose it isn't, my lord."

Loki smiled, his gaze briefly examining her in the darkness. Her bright blue eyes held a quiet kindness, but also an intelligence he thought. Her mouth was turned up in an honest smile, not like the coy fakeness of Aelmia's. He suddenly realized he still had his hands on her shoulders and he dropped them quickly. "It is a pleasure – albeit a cramped one – to meet you, Lady Sigyn."

There was a brief awkward moment of silence before Sigyn looked at him curiously. "If I may ask, my lord, why are you… hiding?" She smiled again.

Loki let out a breath of annoyance. "My mother and brother were insistent on matching me up with someone." He grimaced. "They claim it was only for one dance, but I fear their motives went beyond that."

Sigyn's eyes widened slightly and she laughed. "Oh, my lord, I know _exactly_ how you feel. That's why I'm hiding here. My mother and sisters are out there right now, and they are probably _furious_ that they cannot find me."

Loki shot her a grin. "Though they might be rather pleased if they found out you were speaking with the prince."

Sigyn grinned back. "True."

Loki hesitated, then with a soft smile, he said lightly, "It's getting a bit cramped in here." He held out his hand. "What say we give our interfering family something to get them off our backs?"

"Are you asking me for a dance, my lord?" Sigyn smiled, an amused look on her face.

"Yes." Loki smiled back. "Perhaps then they will let us be for the rest of the evening."

"Then I accept." Sigyn placed her hand in his and with a shared grin, Loki pulled back the tapestry and swept her onto the dance floor.


End file.
